It's Time to Duel
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Loretta & Atem this time make their way into the future to surprise a certain bike riding duelist, what will happen when Atem becomes frustrated finding out his love is being shared, it's not just cards that are being played with. I dont own Yugioh DM or 5D's


Its Time to Duel

"Mahad" says Atem as he walks towards his best friend & Royal court member, acknowledging his presence Mahad bows slighty at the waist with his hand on his chest "My King, what can i do for you" "What have i said about formalities _Mahad_ " he answered emphasising his name "Oh sorry Atem, im just trying to be respectful" "Yes & I thank you for that but we are childhood friends & you know the rules...anyway, i was wondering Mahad if we could borrow your ?" "Yes are right, sorry...Oh is Loretta wanting to go & see the boy in the Future again?" "Yes & the reason i said we was because i am going to go with Loretta" "Oh! But who is going to run this Kingdom with you gone?" said Mahad with a slight sound of concern in his voice "Seto of course! He is my cousin after all" "Ok...How long will you be away for?" "I believe Loretta said that we would be away for only a day our time" "Please be careful Atem..." "I will be fine Mahad, i'll have Loretta with me, now if you would excuse me i need to go & get changed please meet us in the throne room in 20 minutes" "Yes of course, see you then"

In the throne room Loretta was sitting in her throne in her casual attire which was made up of a Dark blue skirt, black top, Dark Blue Jacket & black knee high leather boots "I wonder whats taking him, usually it's me who takes the longest" Loretta said with a giggle "Atem did say twenty minutes" "Atem? When did you start calling the Pharaoh by his name Mahad?" "Oh, forgive me My Queen, i ment no disrespect" "Its fine... _Atem must've givin' him the 'no formalities speech"_ thought Loretta rolling her eyes, minutes ticked by & eventually Atem arrived in the throne room dressed in a pair of black cargo pants & a dark blue button up shirt which had the top three buttons undone showing his toned chest as well as having the sleeves rolled up to his elbows "Hey 'tem, lookin' good" said Loretta as she stood up from her throne & walking over to him "I can say the same for you Lo' " said Atem using her nickname as he took her hand kissing the top of it "Are you two ready?" "Yes!" they said in unison "Good luck your Majesties & please, be careful" "we will be fine...When you are ready Mahad"

In the Future

"You ok there Atem" giggled Loretta as she watched Atem get his balance, stablizing himself next to a lamp post "now i know how you feel after one of these trips" he chuckled, now realizing that he was surrounded by other people he froze for a minute, looking around

"Where are we Loretta & why are all these people here" "Welcome to Neo Domino City, I remembered that Yusei had a Duel on today & wanted to surprise both you & him, come on lets go, take my hand we have to find Yusei" she said taking his hand & leading him away "Slow down Loretta, how are we going to find Yusei in all these people anyway" oh sorry Ate-er I mean Yami, I'm just excited to see him"

Hearing her call him Yami he stopped, looking at her he blinked slowly "Why did you just call me Yami? Whats going on with you Loretta" he finished narrowing his eyes "n-nothing, im just trying to hide your identity" "but why? People are going to know who i am no matter what you call me, theres no hiding this hairstyle" he said pulling down gently on one of his bangs "Your right, im sorry Atem, it felt funny calling you that" she said kissing his cheek "I havent heard that name in so long, but i guess it beats being called Pharaoh all the time...Now anyway where were we" "I suppose you are right, um...Now if i remember correctly the duel should be starting over here somewhere" starting to look confused Atem said "what sort of duel is this Loretta" "you'll see, i bet you will have never seen a duel like this one".

As they we walking Loretta recognised a familiar looking bike "Ah ha! Found him" she said grabbing Atems Hand & quickly yanking him in a different direction "found who Loretta" said Atem as he was nearly pulled off his feet by his excited wife, continuing onward they finally found Yusei & Jack at the start line "Sssh get behind me, i want to sneek up on Yusei" , creeping up on Yusei, Loretta led Atem around & behind people until "Surprise!" she said jumping out from behind his bike

"Woah, no way, Loretta" "Hey, how are you Yusei" "what are you doing here" he said slipping his helmet off & kissing her cheek "we came to watch your duel, Hey Jack" "We?" said Yusei sound confused "Its good to see you again" said a deep voice from behind Loretta "No way, it cant be" said Jack, recognizing the voice, as Atem stepped out from behind Loretta "Atem, its good to see you again, looking good man" said Yusei lightly punch Atems shoulder,"I'm not use to seeing you dressed like that" "Did you just say Atem, as in Pharaoh Atem" said Jack still looking stunned "Yes Jack, hes a good friend of mine" "Nice to meet you, Jack was it" said Atem putting his hand out "Its such an honour to meet you, yes Jack Atlas is the name" returning the handshake.

"We better get on with our Duel, would you like to start us off Atem, we were waiting for our announcer but he hasnt turned up but i know you have a very powerful voice" "Oh...Thank you Yusei, but i dont know what to say" "come on Atem" Loretta urged "they already know the course so you only have to start them" "Oh, that doesnt sound to hard" watching the two boys put on their helmets & get on their bikes, setting there decks in place, Atem walked out & stood between them "Are you two ready" he asked them raising his voice which made mostly everyone quiet down & seeing the two boys nod "{You can do it Atem}" Loretta said through their link, raising his arm "On your marks...Go!" he said as he dropped it watching them speed off "Wow that was fast..." said Atem as he moved back to Loretta "Im so proud of you" she said kissing his cheek "well done, now lets go up further so we can see the actual duel" "so how does that actually work Loretta" asked Atem as they walked across the street & down the road to the halfway mark, Loretta explaining it all to him on the way.

Getting to the halfway mark Loretta shouted "Hey here they come & it looks like Yusei is winning" "Go Yusei" they both Yelled at the same time as both boys rode past, Yusei with stardust dragon in tow & Jack with Red Dragon archfiend beside him "{One lap to go, meet us back at the finish line}" thought Yusei to Loretta "did you hear that" "was i ment to?" asked Atem raising an eyebrow "well then lets go" she said as the pair took off running back the way they had came.

Finally getting back to where they had started Atem could see Yusei's bike in the lead shortly followed by Jacks, crossing the white line Yusei slammed on his breaks making his D-Runner skid round almost doing a complete 360 "So im guessing you won" said Loretta as she walked up to Yusei looking at his life point counter "close duel too" "You can say that again, thank you for comming to my duel today Loretta, it was because of you that I won that duel" "Thank you Yusei, that is very sweet" "Well played Jack, better luck next time buddy" said Yusei as he got off his bike & walked over to Jack who was getting off his "Thanks, congrats on winin' Yusei that was, a good duel, i believe Crow & Kiryu are up next" "Yeah, i'd stay & watch but im exhausted I took alot of powerful hits, so I'm gonna head home, do you guys wanna come back with me?" he said looking at Atem & Loretta.

"What do you wanna do Atem, we have the Ring after all so we can go back anytime" "I think i would like to stay & have a look around, this is all very new to me, im not use to this sort of life & the buildings..." he said looking up in amazment as he walked along "...the biggest 'building' of sorts that i have seen is the Great Pyramid" he finished letting out a chuckle which was followed by a chuckle from Yusei "we are not too far from home now" said Yusei.

Leaving Atem's side & running up next to Yusei "Its so nice to see you again, I missed you so much, im sorry i havent been talking to you in a long time either, I said last time that i would keep in touch" "Ive missed you too, its ok dont worry about it, i have thought about talking to you as well & then realised what the time it was & didnt want to disturb you" "yeah" said Loretta with a giggled "especially if the message went to the wrong person" she finished notioning back to Atem with her eyes as she giggled again "Is he ok?" "Yea, im sure he's fine, everything here is so different compared to Egypt, as you know...Hey Atem, you comming" "oh ah...Sorry Loretta, I'm coming" he said quickened his pace to catch up with them "Here we are, home sweet home" said Yusei as he pushed his D-Runner up a ramp & into the garage "So this is where you live..." "Yep, I know its nothing like your Palace but at least I have a garage to work on my D-Runner & somewhere to sleep"

After talking for what seemed like hours Loretta noticed the orange tinted rays of the evening sun shining through the window caressing the soft bronze skin of Atems cheek " _I cant believe that i havent noticed before how truly handsome he actually is"_ she thought as she was literally shaken out of her thoughts by the person she was day dreaming about "Loretta...Hey..." he chuckled "Are you ok..." "oh...um...Yea" she said with a nervous giggle & a contented sigh "you guys must be exhausted, she was abit like this last time when she came" "we have done alot of walking today, I'm usually very fit but even my legs are sore" said Atem with a chuckle "I think its about time we retired for the night" "Yeah sure, no problem, you two can take my bed & I will sleep here on the couch" Thank you so much Yusei, that is very kind of you"

The next morning, Loretta awoke to find herself laying on Atem's bare chest, looking up she noticed that he was already awake but he was very pale with a look of discomfort on his face "Atem...Hey are you ok, you dont look very well" throwing himself out of bed Atem ran to the nearest sink & threw up, walking over to her sick husband she stood behind him gently rubbing his back "let it out Atem...its ok, im here" she cooed.

Hearing the comotion Yusei sat up from the couch rubbing one eye "Everything ok" "Sorry for waking you Yusei, poor Atem is sick" she said as she stood still rubbing his back, watching him spitting & rinsing his mouth out "Hey man, are you ok" said Yusei as he came over putting his hand on Atems shoulder with a concerned look on his face "I'll...Be fine...I think, I felt ok yesterday" "I hope it wasnt what we had for dinner last night, I'm really sorry if it was" "Its ok Yusei, its not your fault, i feel alot better now, it might pay me to rest for a while before we leave though" said Atem as he gently rubbed his stomach "I think it was probably the amount you ate Atem, ive never seen you eat so much before & all at once" said Loretta shaking her head "I was hungry!" Atem defended "I did warn you not to eat that much" Loretta scolded "Oh dont you start" said Atem as he turned his back, crossing his arms across his chest " _Woah, ive never seen a King & Queen argue before, they are worse than me & Akiza & we arent even royality" _Thought Yusei as he watched Atem & Loretta look at each other every so often out of the corner of their eyes.

'{ _We shouldnt be doing this, acting like spoiled children}'_ Atem said mentally to Loretta but still not turning to look at her '{ _Is that your way of apologizing_ }' spat Loretta now turning her back on him " _Oh no, now they are arguing with each other mentally...Ive gotta say something or else this could turn bad really quick_...Hey Loretta, um...Do you want to come & see a new feature ive added to my D-Runner" he said as he walked up to her & placed his hand on the back of her shoulder trying to gently force her away "Sure Yusei, I would **Love** to" she huffed as she wallked off towards Yusei's garage.

" _Oh man, what has gotten into these two, i need to talk to Atem but I really want to help Loretta first, once ive got her calmed down & sorted out maybe she will be able to fix things with Atem on her own" _Thought Yusei to himself as the reached his garaged, shutting the door he touched Loretta on the shoulder "Loretta?" he question concerningly "Whats wrong, why are you & Atem fighting" bursting into tears & putting her arms around Yusei's neck she hugged him "I dont know whats wrong with Atem, h-he started this argument up l-last night" she said through her sobs & sniffs "I-I think he might be abit je-jealous of you, now that we have close realtionship" "Im really sorry Loretta, i didnt mean to get in between you & Atem" he said looking down "I can see how much you two love each other, when you were right there with him when he was sick...I dont think its you that needs to apologize to Atem...Its me, this is my fault"

"Aww Yusei, its not your fault, you were only being a good friend. I am mostly to blame though, I shouldnt've been so affection towards you in front of him knowing how jealous he gets" "Atem...Jealous, no way" said Yusei in disbelief as he mouth hung open, closing his mouth & giggling Loretta continued "...Yes he gets very jealous, you should have seen him when his cousin & I started courting" rolling her eyes & shaking her head she continued "boy did he become over protective" "Wow, now thats a side to him ive never seen..." "Well actually you saw it right there..." "but I dont get it, i didnt even touch you, i put my hand on his shoulder" said Yusei now looking confused "...Yes, thats true but as soon as he saw you it brought back our arguement from last night & again it was my fault, i shouldn't have kissed you infront of him yesterday, I was so happy to see you that i got abit carried away...Wow i owe him a big apology" heaving a sigh of relief yusei took Loretta's hands

"I love you Loretta & I dont want to see you & Atem fighting, i think we both need to apologize & try & keep our affections for one another down in front of Atem, to be fair" "Your right Yusei & I'm really sorry for arguing with him infront of you, Atem was right we were acting like spoiled children, Thank you so much for being there for me, I love you too" she said as she kissed his cheek "Oh oops, sorry, I..." "Its ok" he chuckled "I dont mind you kissing my cheek, just so long as your not wearing lip stick" he said as he laughed again as Loretta started as well "We better go & apologize to the his 'royal grumpiness' now" "Loretta..." Yusei scolded

Coming out back into the lounge Loretta & Yusei saw Atem sitting on the end of Yusei's bed with his head in his hands "Atem..." Loretta said quietly as she walked over to him, not knowing what sort of mood he was in, hearing her say his name he took his hands away "Atem...Loretta...I...I" they both said at the same time "Ladies first" he said as he stood up looking at her "Atem...I'm really sorry, Im sorry for upsetting you & embarrasing you, we shouldn't be fighting like this especially not infront of Yusei, I'm sorry...To both of you" said Loretta as she looked to Yusei, who nodded & then at Atem "Loretta, I'm also very sorry, i shouldnt let my jealousy get the better of me & that's all I was, was Jealous, you seem to have such a good relationship with Yusei that it annoyed to me to the extent that I got angry & took it out on my beautiful Queen" he said as he stepped forward cupping her face with his hand "If it wasnt for Yusei in the first place I wouldnt have you today, I owe him my gratitude not a bad attitude, Yusei...My Friend, please forgive me for being jealous of you & the relationship you have with Loretta, it was so rude of me to be arguing infront of you with her, I feel so ashamed" he said as he blushed & turned away dropping his hand from Loretta's face.

Putting a hand on Atem's shoulder & giving him a small shake Yusei smiled, hoping Atem would look at him, sure enough he did "Its ok, no need to be ashamed of what you did, Akiza & I had a big argument infront of my friends one day over something, I felt so bad for what I had said & how I had treated her, that i apologized straight away & then i felt alot better" "...I do feel better apologizing, but I'm ment to be a King, if my Father saw me behaving like this I dont know what he would think" "Its ok, what we need to do now is forget about it & move on...agreed" "Agreed..." all three say in agreement, nodding "All I want to say now lastly, is that, I'm sorry for behaving like a spoiled little prince & Im thankful to you Loretta for being there for me this morning (as it is now afternoon) when I was sick, I love you so much" he said as he picked up her hand & kissed it '{ _I will show you more affection once we get home_ }' he thought to her as he narrowed his eyes & smirked & she blushed "that means alot coming from you, I love both of you boys, you have both done so much for me when i needed you, Thank you" as she held Yusei's hand for a short time looking into his eyes & then moved to Atem holding the side of his face to show her deeper love for him to which he to leaned into "It was so nice seeing you again Yusei, but he have to get going back it must be almost night in Egypt & we told Seto that we would be back in a day" "Thank you again Loretta, it was nice seeing you too & you Pharaoh" he finished with a short bow "I respect you so much Atem & i hope you come back to see me again" "Thank you Yusei, the bow wasnt necessary but its apperciated, I know i'm a King but we are friends now & i will definitely come & see you again...If Loretta lets me" he said with a chuckle "Hey!..." said Loretta as hse too started laughing "...have you got the ring Atem?..." "...No...I thought you had it..." he said in a pretend panic as he pulled it out from behind his back "...Atem!" she lightly scolded punching his shoulder "Hey, Im the King dont forget" "Yes your Majesty..." she mock bowed "...but as the Queen its my job to punish you" she finished as he gulped, as Yusei started laughing at their little act " _Thats better, im so happy that they are happy again"_ "Ok enough of our silliness we better get home, Thank you for everything Yusei" said Loretta as she gave him a kiss on the cheek just as the started to glow "Bye Loretta, Bye Atem, have a safe trip home, i will miss you" "Goodbye Yusei...My friend" said Atem as they faded

In the Palace back in Egypt

In the throne room the Royal court stood waiting for their King & Queen to return, it had been very strange for all of them not to have their two rulers in the Palace for a whole day, just as they were starting to loose hope, a flash of bright light illuminated the throne room, so much so that they had to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

Stepping out of the portal first Loretta stood in the middle of the room as she watched her black & blue outfit turn into a Sapphire blue halter neck knee length dress "Welcome back you Majesty" said Mahad rushing up to her & bowing "But where is the Pharaoh" he finished looking concerned until her saw a smile on Lorettas face "Come on old man" called Loretta to Atem "Excuse me, Young Lady..." he said chuckling "Pharaoh!" everyone chorused, happy to see their King again "...who are you calling old" he smiled as his black pants & blue shirt turned into his usual attire but with a darker blue shendyt on his kilt & matching cape that flowed behind him as the portal shut "Good Evening everyone, its so nice to be back in my palace again" "How was your adventure Sire, what was the future like" "It was amazing, but im really tired so Loretta & I are going to retire for the night, all meetings are posponed until tomorrow afternoon, so after a good nights rest i will share with you my experiences" "Thank you, good night your Majesties" "Good night everyone & thank you for being here for us on our return" said Loretta as they walked away hand in hand.

Once they were out of the sight of the royal court Atem smirked, taking off his cape & flicking it around Loretta, pulling her close "I love you..."he whispered with a sexy tone before claiming her lips with his & kissing her passionately making her melt into his embrace '{ _you mean the world to me Loretta & I never want to fight with you every again}' _ he said to her via mindlink. Without saying anything a single happy tear made its way down her cheek '{ _You are my world Atem}'_


End file.
